Como dagas
by AsunaHatori
Summary: Mafia AU. Kacchako La mafia domina las calles. Uraraka Ochako, lo ha perdido todo en dos ocasiones y no esta dispuesta a una tercera.
1. Chapter 1

La noche transcurría y la luna creciente parecía sonreír, ajena como todos a su propia desgracia. Las personas la veían con repulsión, escuchaba el tintineo de sus joyas y podía sentir el desprecio que irradiaban hacia ella "¿Por qué son así?". Rio con amargura. Ahora era una vagabunda ¿Qué podía esperar?

Cada día recordaba el evento que la había llevado a ese momento. Aún tenía un par de dientes de leche, 8 tiernos años, y lo perdió todo. Su feliz familia fue brutalmente asesinada frente a sus ojos... La mafia. Su padre había adquirido más deudas de las que era capaz de pagar, y ellos cobraban siempre los favores mal pagados.

Así, Uraraka Ochako quedó huérfana y sin una sola posesión, pues incluso su casa fue quemada con sus padres dentro, así hacía las cosas la mafia, sólo cenizas.

Aprendió a robar para sobrevivir. Cada día era una lucha, contra el mundo y contra sus propios fantasmas. El universo fue un lugar hostil para ella hasta que una mujer de noble corazón decidió darle un lugar en su casa y el amor de madre que tanto echaba de menos.

Entonces, como si la vida le pagará tantos años de dolor, conoció a su primer amor. Midoriya Izuku, hijo de la mujer que la había adoptado.

Y mientras su dulce amor florecía, Inko e Izuku le devolvieron su felicidad y sus ganas de vivir.

Pero todo duró un suspiro.

Ochako estaba aprendiendo a la mala que nada es seguro en la vida.

Cuando ella e Izuku cumplieron 15 años, Inko enfermó... "exceso de trabajo" dijeron los médicos, y se marchitó con la rapidez del trigo en invierno. El dinero en la cuenta voló pagando deudas y ceremonia luctuosa.

Pero ella había pasado cosas peores, y esta vez no tendría que pasarlas sola.

Izuku asumió sin dudar el papel de cabeza del hogar, y ella prometió mantener en orden la casa que habían podido conservar.

—Es como si estuviéramos casados... Deku—

Ese era el apodo de cariño que usaba la castaña con él, porque "Todo lo podía hacer". El peliverde se puso más rojo que un tomate ante las palabras que había escuchado.

Claro que siempre había querido a Ochako, y haría hasta lo imposible para proteger su sonrisa. Ella le daba sentido a su vida, sentido que no se sentía capaz de encontrar solo después del fallecimiento de su madre.

—¿Te gustaría que... que nos casaramos?— Lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero ella lo escuchó, y sus ojos se llenaron de inevitables lágrimas que escaparon de ellos pronto.

—¡A-AH! DISCÚLPAME POR FALTARTE AL RESPETO DE ESA MANERA OCHAKO, REALMENTE LO SIENTO, OLVIDA LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR POR FAVOR, NO LLORES— Gritó avergonzado hasta las orejas, cubriéndose el rostro y desviando la mirada.

—S-sí. Sí quiero...— Soltó en un sollozo la castaña.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que sí quiero!- Gritó eufórica mientras se aventaba a los brazos de su ahora prometido.

—Te amo Ochako- Al escuchar ese dulce susurro en su oído, su piel se erizó y su corazón cantó. Entonces él sujetó su rostro y tomó el primer beso de ambos, un beso anhelado por ambos de hacía tiempo.

Y ella quiso confiar en la vida, y disfrutar su felicidad.

La vida cambió para los dos, ella sentía que todo se acomodaba a su favor, los problemas económicos casi desaparecían, tenían una casa, un hogar, alguien a quien amar, y también una dulce promesa que esperar, cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad, unirían sus vidas para siempre.

Tan crédula.

Su joven prometido, presionado por la ciega fe que ella le tenía, comenzó a exigirse más y más.

Cometió entonces el primer y peor error, empezó a trabajar con la mafia como asociado, escondiendo sus negocios turbios de su tierna novia, ella no debía saber nada de aquél mundo oscuro, ella pertenecía a la luz.

Comenzó entonces a tener mejores ingresos, dinero suficiente para consentir a su amada novia, darle todo lo que ella merecía. Y cegado por su amor y avaricia se le hizo fácil cometer el segundo error. Comenzó a trabajar con el grupo mafioso rival.

Y pronto descubriría, que la mafia no perdona la traición.

Ochako regresó a casa por la noche, se le había ido el tiempo escogiendo los mejores ingredientes para celebrar el "ascenso" obtenido por su prometido, quería consentirlo como él la consentía a ella.

Al llegar, algo estaba mal, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, y algo en su corazón le dijo que lo mejor era salir de allí.

Pero atravesó el umbral aun contra todos sus instintos. La ventana de la cocina estaba abierta y sintió la brisa golpear su cara, y ahí, a media sala, la luna iluminaba la segunda escena más horrorosa de su vida.

Su dulce prometido, aquél que le cantaba cada noche mientras la acurrucaba al dormir, estaba en el piso, la cara escurriendo de sangre, y dos tipos lo golpeaban a punta de patadas.

Sintió náuseas.

La sangre de Izuku salpicaba esa bonita alfombra que había comprado la semana pasada, recordaba su propia felicidad al encontrar tan bonita pieza para su sala como un eco lejano. En ese momento parecía imposible que ellos hubieran sido felices alguna vez...

—Su-suéltenlo...— Susurró —Por favor...

—¡Sal de aquí ahora Ochako!— gritó con terror el peliverde, en un intento de levantarse. Mas aquellos hombres no se lo permitirían y de forma veloz, un disparo sonó.

Directo a la frente.

El sonido del arma llevó la adrenalina que necesitaba para despertar a las venas de la chica, quien salió corriendo mientras dejaba caer la bolsa del supermercado.

La pesadilla comenzaba de nuevo...

Y corrió.

Corrió por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Podrían haber sido horas, o segundos. Pero de pronto estaba en un callejón alejado en quién sabe dónde. "¿Por qué corrí? ¿Por qué lo dejé? Debí morir con él, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo"

El shock de la tragedia la golpeó de pronto, sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones y comenzó a sollozar sin vergüenza, invadida por la desolación. Estaba sola de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

El mundo era cruel, amargo.

Entre lágrimas y desolación se quedó dormida, y pasaron los días.

Se sintió marchitar, su cabello y ropa estaban sucios, y recordó que debía comer algo, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántos días llevaba sin probar alimento. Se obligó a arrastrarse fuera del callejón.

Y mientras caminaba distraída hundida en su propio infierno chocó con alguien y cayó al piso.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas niña estúpida!— Gritó el hombre furioso sacudiendo su elegante saco.

"Perfecto, un cerdo con dinero" pensó ella con molestia escaneando al hombre, quien llevaba todo tipo de joyería extravagante y dos vulgares mujeres ebrias colgando de su brazo "Prostitutas"

—L-lo lamento mucho señor— susurró mientras, recordando los viejos tiempos donde agachaba la cabeza fingiendo pena y miedo, y al levantarse del piso el tipo la sujetó contra la pared apretando su frágil cuello.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No logré escucharte— El sujeto rió con sorna, y mientras la escaneaba decidió que debajo de toda esa mugre había algo con lo que valía la pena jugar.

—Dije... que lo siento señor— Ochako alzó la vista hacia el sujeto, con los ojos desafiantes. Ya no tenía nada que perder. El hombre rió sarcásticamente y apretó el suave cuello de la castaña, ella peleó inútilmente contra el agarre de esas manos obesas y sudorosas.

—Oye imbécil, aléjate de la señorita.

La chica escuchó una masculina voz venir de algún lado, su conciencia se desvanecía por la falta de oxígeno.

—Piérdete idiota. Métete en tus asuntos. Yo encontré primero a esta zorra, yo la educaré— Dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los gruesos labios de forma desagradable y apretaba más fuerte el cuello de su víctima.

—No lo diré una tercera vez cerdo, suéltala.

Las acompañantes del pez gordo jadearon asustadas al notar la espada que se asomaba del bastón del chico que acababa de llegar, el tipo también lo notó y soltó de inmediato a la castaña, para salir de ahí rápidamente con su par de mujeres.

Ochako quedó en el suelo tosiendo mientras sostenía su cuello, aún sentía el asqueroso olor a tabaco y ron de su agresor.

—Hey ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su salvador se puso en cuclillas para quedar frente a ella, la chica asintió y el joven la ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias por ayudarme—

Por fin ella alzó la cabeza para mirar la cara de su salvador. Un par de afilados rubíes enmarcados en un ceño muy fruncido la atravesaron. Era un hombre alto, delgado pero con mucho tono muscular. Iba vestido en un elegante traje tipo frac en color negro, su cabello, rubio cenizo, iba peinado hacia atrás con un único mechón rebelde que se escapaba en su frente. Llevaba en sus manos un elegante bastón con una cabeza de espantapájaros y un sombrero a juego con su traje.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado al ver la mirada de la castaña fija en él.

—D-debo irme— Tartamudeó la chica —...antes de que "él" vuelva por esto— Alzó triunfante la billetera y anillo que había tomado de forma discreta del cerdo que la atacó. Probablemente podría vivir un par de días con eso.

El rubio se sorprendió y mientras soltaba una carcajada se llevó la mano a la cara.

—No eras precisamente una damisela en apuros ¿Cierto?

—La verdad es que no exactamente, pero me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo.

Él la observó seriamente, mientras una salvaje media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Tú nombre.

No se lo estaba preguntando, se lo estaba exigiendo. Ella dudó, ¿Decirle su nombre a un desconocido? Pero después de todo, llegada a ese punto, las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

—Uraraka Ochako... señor.- Él bufó

—No soy un señor- Entrecerró los ojos y la atravesó con sus rubíes, ella sintió frío y tembló levemente.

—Ten, mañana a las 8. Me presentaré un bar en la ciudad vecina. Ven y toma algo conmigo.

El hombre le entregó una tarjeta y se despidió con una cordial reverencia y caminó en dirección contraria a ella.

Ochako observó la tarjeta que le había entregado aquel rubio, era un boleto con la dirección y el nombre del bar, al reverso había un croquis elegantemente dibujado, con instrucciones precisas para llegar. "¿Lo habrá hecho él?"

 **"No más falsedad"**

Aquellas letras estaban debajo del nombre del bar, la chica quedo ensimismada mirando el boleto y aquella frase durante un largo rato, hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse. Con rapidez guardó el boleto y las cosas que le robó al hombre en la pequeña bolsa de mano que llevaba, un antiguo regalo de Izuku, y caminó, alejándose de esa desolada calle.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, dude un poco en subir este fic a esta plataforma, pues ya lo publico en wattpad, pero, nunca esta de mas, pues no todos leen en wattpad.

Será un fic largo, larguisimo, pero las actualizaciones serán super lentas, pues mi beta y yo tenemos vidas ocupadas (?) En wattpad, suelo apoyarme de dibujos para situaciones o sus vestimentas, pero como aquí no puedo, estoy enojada alv (?

Bakugou conservará su actitud de "siempre estoy emputado no me toquen alv" (?) pero será muchísimo mas maduro y menos castroso xD

Como dije, las actualizaciones serán muy lentas, así que por favor quieranme, comprendanme y tenganme mucha paciencia, por fi. (?)

(Ya casi termino el capitulo de Demente, pero consegui nuevo trabajo y me esta consumiendo mucho, perdón)

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de aquél encuentro, Ochako pudo comer algo decente por primera en mucho tiempo, e incluso pagar una posada para pasar aquella fría noche.

A pesar de estar decidida a no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, aquel par de rubíes siguieron acechándola en su memoria hasta el amanecer. No tenía sentido.

Cuando logró relajarse, durmió hasta pasando el medio día, y sólo despertó porque tenía un hambre tremenda.

Con pereza, abandonó la posada en busca de algo para terminar con su apetito, y tras rondar por varias calles, su olfato la guio hasta un pequeño y acogedor lugar que ofrecía la más perfecta lasagna que ella hubiera probado, sobre todo por el precio, pues su inexistente economía hacía mucho que no le permitía comer algo así de sustancioso.

Con el estómago por fin lleno, caminó distraída hasta un pequeño parque.

Sentada en una de esas frías bancas, los rayos del Sol acariciaron con calidez su blanca piel, y se sintió sorprendida por lo bonito que le parecía todo de pronto.  
Era casi como que el Sol imitaba el calor que estaba naciendo en su corazón.

Hundida en su propia miseria, llevaba demasiado tiempo olvidando que sí, a veces, el mundo es alegre y amable.

El tiempo pasó volando, el reloj al centro de la plaza le indicaba que habían pasado casi dos horas.

Y sí, la decisión estaba tomada, iría a aquél Bar... ¿Qué podía perder? No era como si tuviera otra cosa más interesante que hacer, y sobre todo, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir.

Corrió a la estación de trenes, si no lo hacía pronto, se arrepentiría.  
Pero al tener el boleto en la mano y esperar a abordar, inesperadamente el cielo volcó sobre ella una suave llovizna que fue suficiente para dejarla empapada.

"Tan pronto llegan los malos augurios" pensó mientras suspiraba mirando al cielo. Pero no había vuelta atrás, como siempre.

Al subir al tren, eligió el último asiento con vista a la ventana, sujetando con fuerza el boleto que le dio el rubio sin nombre, y cada cierto tiempo no podía dejar de observarlo, como si buscara en ese pedacito de papel la respuesta de qué le esperaba en ese bar.

Los 90 minutos del viaje pasaron en un parpadeo para ella, el sonido de la locomotora la hizo saltar de su asiento y se apresuró a bajar del tren caminando directo al Bar.

Cada paso que daba era más lento, su corazón golpeaba tan frenéticamente su pecho que creía que podría salirse de su cuerpo, y la respiración comenzaba a faltarle.

"¿Por qué me siento así?" Apretó con fuerza su mano en el pecho, tratando de descifrar sus propios sentimientos, la fachada del Bar se extendía frente a ella, imponente.

Impulsada por la adrenalina que su corazón bombeaba, empujó la puerta del lugar para entrar.

Antes sus ojos se desarrollaba un escenario diferente a todo lo que conocía, la luz era tenue, dándole al lugar un aspecto cálido, 10 mesas estaban hábilmente repartidas con un escenario en el centro, la castaña miraba asombrada el lugar, nunca había visitado un bar por varias razones, la más importante: Ahí solían reunirse los mafiosos y Ochako los odiaba. Pero su corazón latía con aprobación, en el lugar había en realidad poca gente e incluso había una que otra parejita en plan romántico.

—¡Bienvenida!— Gritó alguien desde la barra con entusiasmo y Ochako que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos dio un pequeño brinco asustada y después miró a la persona que parecía recibirla. Era un pelirrojo de cabello lo suficientemente largo para ir sujetado en una coleta, pero con un par de mechones rebeldes a los lados, con una camisa blanca y tirantes que le hacían notar un cuerpo atlético y ejercitado.

Si el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre esos lugares no le fallaba, ese chico era el Barman del lugar.

—¿Qué haces mirando a mi novio?— Preguntó una mujer parándose justo enfrente de ella, Ochako contuvo la respiración, asustada. Aquella mujer la atravesó con una mirada asesina, pero inmediatamente después relajó el gesto.

—Nah, puedes mirarlo todo lo que quieras, está guapísimo lo sé, casi sería pecado no verlo.— Agregó la mujer, dándole una gran sonrisa que Ochako devolvió un poco incómoda pero suspirando con alivio. —Me imagino que vienes a ver el espectáculo.— la castaña asintió con timidez —¡Ven, como eres tan mona te dejaré sentarte en una buena mesa!—

La extrovertida mujer la guió hasta una mesa vacía justo frente al escenario.

—¿Quieres un copa? ¿Un café?

Ochako negó agitando los brazos.

—¡Pero di algo! Jajaja no voy a morderte ¿Sabes?

Ochako estaba tan nerviosa y se sentía tan fuera de lugar que no podía decirle nada, afortunadamente el pelirrojo llamó a la chica que la había guiado.

—¡Mina, Bakugou te está llamando! Sabes que se pone histérico si no estás en el escenario cuando él lo dice.

—¡Ah, ya voy!— gritó de vuelta la mujer —Es un maldito histérico, eso pasa si estás soltero demasiado tiempo— Susurró levemente haciendo un puchero —Si necesitas algo, por favor levanta la mano, te atenderán enseguida, ¡Adiós!— Con una sonrisa le guiñó un ojo y corrió hacia una puerta a un lado del escenario.

Mientras observaba el escenario, la sonrojada chica se comenzó a preguntar si en verdad había sido buena idea ir después de todo, si alguien comenzaba a hacer preguntas, como el por qué estaba allí, definitivamente no tenía ni una respuesta. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba ni ella misma sabía qué estaba haciendo allí...

Mientras se alborotaba el cabello tratando de ordenar sus ideas, una voz masculina inundó el lugar por los altavoces. Ella alzó la mirada para encontrar un rubio de ojos miel parado frente al escenario.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos durante ésta velada, sin más preámbulos las estrellas de la noche darán su espectáculo, esperamos lo disfruten.— Con picardía guiñó un ojo e hizo una leve reverencia, el telón se abrió, dejando ver a la chica que la había atendido enfundada en un vestido blanco de satín, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con un sugerente escote en V.

Sus ojos color miel y el singular color rosado de su piel y cabello le daban una apariencia misteriosa y llamativa, y al ver como todos en el lugar la miraban hipnotizados, sonrió, victoriosa.

Cuando Ochako logró despegar la mirada de aquella hipnotizante mujer, se encontró al rubio culpable de que estuviera allí, sentado frente a un piano, completamente concentrado en su papel en la melodía. Uno a uno, los demás integrantes comenzaron a acompañarlo envolviendo a los asistentes en una perfecta melodía de Jazz. La peli-rosada se dejó llevar, balanceándose, haciendo que los holanes de su vestido se movieran suavemente al compás que marcaba la canción y tomó con seguridad el micrófono, para comenzar a cantar.

Todos en el lugar miraban embelesados el espectáculo, incluida Ochako, sorprendida por el talento y la belleza de esa mujer, que denotaba fuerza y seguridad. Una punzada pequeña de celos y admiración pinchaba su corazón... ojalá ella pudiera hacer algo tan hermoso.

De pronto se sintió observada y al desviar un poco la mirada se encontró con aquel par de ardientes rubíes que la habían ayudado la noche anterior. Él la miraba sin intención de ocultarlo, y ella sentía como si ese par de joyas pudieran atravesarla y ver a través de todo, se sintió expuesta, casi desnuda, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pronto.

Miró hacia otro lado y descubrió al pelirrojo Barman observando a la cantante, sonrió con nostalgia, recordando a aquél hombre que creía el amor de su vida, quien probablemente en algún momento la miró de la misma forma.

Una lágrima se escapó traicioneramente y ella la limpió deprisa y miró de nuevo al escenario, descubriendo que la mujer peli-rosa la observaba preocupada, segundos después terminó la canción, el público aplaudió de pie, y Ochako imitó aquello.

La hermosa cantante sonrió satisfecha, siguiendo con la segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta canción, cada una cautivadora a su manera. Ochako aplaudía con ganas, jamás había presenciado un espectáculo así y hacía demasiado tiempo que no miraba algo bello, sonreía alucinada ante aquella preciosa voz femenina acompañada de vez en cuando por ecos de las notas del propio rubio. Todo aquello la envolvía en una especie de sueño brumoso que la hacía olvidar incluso que un par de ojos carmesíes no dejaban de observarla.

De pronto y sin anuncio, las luces se apagaron y sólo una se prendió, iluminando únicamente al rubio, y la castaña dio un respingo al percatarse de que éste la seguía observando "¿Acaso no pestañea ni una vez? ¿No se cansa?" pensó, mientras que un extraño sentimiento la recorría "¿Miedo?".

Sin embargo no pudo reflexionar mucho sobre aquello, pues el piano comenzó a sonar y el rubio comenzó a cantar, ella sonrió maravillada con aquella masculina pero brillante voz, era la primera canción que la dejaba admirarla en solitario.

To be the sun and shed my light upon everyone... I'm not sure I'm meant to play that part.

But maybe I can find some meaning in trying to be like the moon up in the sky, shining down to ease your twisted heart.

Los sentimientos extraños que llevaba cargando desde la noche anterior comenzaron a crecer lentamente y revolverse en su estómago conforme escuchaba la canción. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, de dónde provenía una inquietante punzada que se hacía más marcada con cada estrofa que el rubio cantaba.

Por primera vez, no la miraba, parecía concentrado en esa música que sus dedos creaban, pero sentía que esa canción era para ella.

Why don't you dry your eyes? You're standing there all by your lonesome.

No need to be so afraid- now you'll be safe (You and I session)

I'll wait for you (all we gotta do)

Wait for you (confide in my tune)

Y entonces, sus rubíes se encontraron con sus ojos chocolate. Fue por un segundo, un imperceptible momento. Pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, y claramente, esos ojos radiantes le dijeron "Esto es para ti" y tan inevitable como la llovizna de esa misma tarde, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

You're probably gonna wind up facing days of endless sorrow

Cuz when it rains, it pours and won't let up until tomorrow

But listen to my voice and dry the tears from your face because

It's a temporary showcase.

Rápidamente limpió la humedad de su rostro y volvió a fijar su mirada en el pianista, él la volteaba a ver por momentos fugaces, pero poco le importó. Se comenzó a sentir expuesta y frágil, juzgada por las personas del lugar. Sin embargo estás ni siquiera la miraban.

This overwhelming sense of utter hopelessness, trapped inside a cage like a songbird within your heart.

Your life reflected in the candle burning still connected ever-so directly to the time that you have left

And it's burning fast.

But maybe if you found a way to spread your wings and fly away

Even in a planetarium with a fake sky, maybe that's alright, so I

Say yeah! (yeah!)... Singin' in the moonlight...

Honestly, sadly there's no guarantee you can always come to me, so I'll leave this melody for you behind

Fading back into the night, please before you leave my sight, I'd like to hear you say my name, you and I beneath the moonlight...

Con una última y larga nota, la canción terminó y el lugar se llenó del eco de los aplausos, el telón se cerró y todo se llenó de los murmullos y cuchicheos de los asistentes, emocionados y satisfechos por el espectáculo. Pero la pobre Ochako era caso aparte, agachó su cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" se sitió mareada por el exceso de adrenalina y su corazón latía ansioso.

De repente la mesa se movió y al alzar la vista allí estaba, el causante de toda su confusión, sentado ausentemente frente a ella, apoyando su rostro en su mano, como si nada y con el gesto distraído, casi parecía aburrido.

Ella brincó en su asiento.

—Si viniste...— dijo en tono seco el hombre frente a ella.

—Tú me dijiste que viniera— Respondió ella con recelo ¿Ahora se hacía el desentendido?

—Y al parecer eres lo suficientemente suicida como para seguir a un extraño que bien podría ser un violador, a un lugar desconocido.

Ochako lo fulminó con la mirada y él se rió burlón. Pero alguien los interrumpió.

—¡Oh! ¿Vienes a ver a Bakugou? Wow, eso sí que es raro, nunca una mujer tan bonita ha venido a ver a este amargado— Dijo el pelirrojo que se había acercado sin que la castaña lo notara.

—Pfft cállate imbécil, el que está cara redonda esté aquí no es asunto tuyo— le dijo cortante.

Ochako alzó una ceja, confundida "¿Cómo me acaba de decir?"

—En vez de estar de entrometido, tráenos un whisky y has tu trabajo para variar, Kirishima.

—¡A-ah! ¡Espera!— Gritó la castaña agitando sus manos.

—¿No te gusta el whisky?— preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

—N-no es eso, es solo que...— Ochako se removió incómoda en su asiento —Lo que pasa es que...ahm, soy menor de edad...— Los dos hombres se miraron, atónitos.

—Vaya, como las de tu edad no te soportan fuiste por una menor, que gran estrategia, y que perverso también...— El pelirrojo se carcajeó todo lo que pudo hasta que Bakugou lo calló de un puñetazo en el estómago, pero estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras le gritaba de groserías al barman que aún en el suelo se seguía burlando, y Ochako miraba sorprendida y un poco divertida por todo.

—¿De qué te ríes cariño? ¡Ah! ¡Sigues aquí!— la mujer peli-rosa se había acercado a la mesa, emocionada —¡Oh por Dios! ¿En verdad vienes a ver a Bakugou? ¿Cómo es que te embaucó para que vinieras? ¡Eres demasiado bonita para él!

—¿Verdad? Eso dije yo— Agregó Kirishima, levantándose del suelo. Bakugou estaba callado, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados.

—¡YA! LARGO DE AQUÍ JODER. SON UNA MOLESTIA. SI VIENE A VERME A MI O NO, NO ES SU PUTO ASUNTO. MALDITA SEA NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAN HABLAR A MÍ.— Gritó el rubio rojo del coraje y posiblemente vergüenza, golpeando la mesa.

—Por ese carácter es que debería huir ahora que puede, señorita.— Le cuchicheó cínico el pelirrojo a la castaña.

—¿Te gustó el espectáculo?— Le preguntó la pelirrosa, sentándose a su lado e ignorando olímpicamente el drama del rubio. Kirishima hizo lo mismo.

—¡Sí!— contestó emocionada y más relajada Ochako –Nunca había visto algo así, ambos cantan muy bien, y la música es hermosa.— el rubio se movió inquieto y bufó.

—A todo eso... ¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó la peli-rosa.

—Ochako Uraraka— respondió sonriente.

—¡Qué bonito nombre! Yo soy Mina Ashido— le dijo la cantante devolviéndole una radiante sonrisa.

—Y yo soy Eijirou Kirishima, un placer Uraraka.

—¿Ya acabaron? ¿Ya puedo hablar yo? ¿O van a seguir jugando a los amiguitos?— preguntó el rubio con tono mordaz.

—Yo quiero preguntarte algo más Uraraka... te ves, ahm, cansada y pálida ¿Te ha pasado algo malo de camino aquí? Podemos ayudarte con gusto, aquí los maleantes abundan, es mejor apoyarnos, no tengas pena.— Añadió con dulzura Ashido.

—Rosada, no seas entrometida— le reprendió el rubio, con seriedad.

—Eh... no, está bien. No me molesta. A decir verdad, yo vivo en la calle...— Añadió con una sonrisa vacía, y la pareja se miró.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Murieron.—

De pronto Mina se arrepintió de haber preguntado tan bruscamente.

—Uraraka yo...

—Hey Uraraka- habló el rubio que estaba ya de pie —Vayamos afuera, ahora—- Agregó con una mirada fría, advirtiéndoles a los demás que no era una invitación para todos.

Ambos salieron del bar, y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, con un silencio sepulcral entre ambos y la tensión casi se podía cortar.

Hasta que el rubio suspiró.

—Esos idiotas lo arruinaron todo, lamento que pasaras por eso.

Él en verdad se veía preocupado, se detuvo a mitad de la oscura calle, donde solo un pequeño farol se veía muy a la lejanía, la observó fijamente.

—N-no, está bien, la curiosidad es algo normal, y no pretendo ocultar lo que soy.

Él suspiró de nuevo, un poco molesto por su inocencia, después de todo, en ese mundo podrido lleno de malas personas, lo mejor era no ser transparente. Removió sus bolsillos y sacó un llavero tintineante con un solo par de llaves.

—Ven a vivir conmigo.

Uraraka observó el par de llaves que él le ofrecía cómo se tratara de un arma.

—¿Qué? ¿Está bromeando verdad?— preguntó la castaña mirando con recelo tanto al rubio como a sus tontas llaves.

Él bufó.

—¿Parezco algún idiota que bromea? No tienes a dónde ir ¿O me equivoco?

—No tengo, pero no soy tan suicida como para...

—No me malentiendas— la interrumpió —No tengo ninguna doble intención. Viajo mucho y sería bueno algo de compañía— añadió el rubio sin darle importancia y sin mirarla, en parte porque no se le daba mirar a la gente al rostro y también porque era un poco vergonzoso. Pero era listo, jugaba bien sus cartas, al conocerla sintió ese impulso de protegerla, y no podía aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—Agradezco tu intención pero... no puedo.

Él apretó los dientes, no le gustaba rogar, pero no iba a desistir tan fácil.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Sólo traigo desgracia— susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

La risa con sorna que el rubio soltó, Ochako no la vio venir. Alzó la mirada y él se jugaba el cabello.

—Tch, mientras más te conozco más ingenua me pareces. No sé qué te haya sucedido, ni cuántas personas hayas perdido. Pero no eres especial ¿Sabes?, en ésta época llena de asquerosos mafiosos creo que no hay nadie que no haya perdido a alguien. A todos nos ha pasado algo, pero ¿De qué mierda sirve quedarse lamentando por algo que no tiene remedio? Si la vida te ofrece una segunda, tercera o milésima oportunidad... tómala. No atraes la desgracia, el mundo está lleno de ella y a veces nos toca y a veces a no. El mundo sigue su curso aunque miles de personas mueran a diario, tú decides si te quedas en el suelo o avanzas. Tú que puedes, avanza.

A pesar de lo que él decía entibiaba el corazón de Ochako, comenzó a llorar ante la mirada ansiosa del rubio. Sus sollozos llenaban todo el silencio, y lo recordó, recordó que Izuku alguna vez le dijo que la lluvia no siempre es mala, la lluvia limpia, purifica, la lluvia a final de cuentas, es vida. Igual que el llanto.

Mientras lloraba, sentía que su alma se liberaba de un peso invisible que llevaba cargando desde quién sabe cuándo.

Cuando comenzó a calmarse, el rubio le palmeó torpemente la cabeza.

—Bakugou Katsuki

—¿Eh?

—Es mi nombre, tonta.— Dijo él mientras le ofrecía de nuevo las llaves —Tómalas y regresemos al bar con ese par de idiotas antes de que llamen a la policía y me acusen de secuestro u homicidio.

Ella tomó torpemente las llaves y secó sus lágrimas y de pronto fue consciente del frío que hacía.

—Soy un prodigio ¿sabes?— le dijo el rubio

Él sonrió cínicamente mientras se quitaba el saco y lo ponía en los pequeños hombros de Ochako.

—Tu mala suerte de mierda, jamás podría contra mi.

De pronto ella fue consciente de lo alto que era el rubio, y de lo hermosa que se veía la calle solo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Y una risa genuina que sonaba casi extraña por las vidas que llevaba sin reír de verdad, brotó de su garganta. Y le sonrió. Y él sonrió, y su corazón se permitió suspirar de alivio.

* * *

Notas de autor: Todo tiene un porqué y se irá descubriendo poco a poco, ustedes tranquilos y yo nerviosa (?)

Como siempre, esto no sería posible gracias a mi hermosa beta ;;;; gracias por soportar mis horrores de escritos y ponerle la cursilería que yo no tengo xD

¿Qué papeles se imaginan para los demás personajes? Ya tengo todo, pero sería bonito escuchar sus opiniones

Si ven algún fallo en la ortografía que les de cáncer, haganmelo saber, reviso esto mínimo unas 5 veces, pero aún así no veo nada :'v

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
